One Hundred Moments
by Ytak
Summary: One hundred drabbles set in and around the Old Kingdom. Possible spoilers for the books and The Creature in the Case novella. Completed!
1. Part 1

So begins the first batch of drabbles (and first foray into the Old Kingdom). I encourage questions, comments, and, yes, suggestions. These drabbles are a response to challenge I am doing. At present, I'm not done writing them. Reviews (especially thoughtful ones) encourage me to write. I won't respond to 'write more!' or 'hurry up.' That's just annoying.

Tell me what you like or what you think I'm doing right or wrong. That's far more helpful.

* * *

Each drabble is 100 words in length.

* * *

Title: Price  
Prompt: 23 Lovers

Terciel gently ran the back of a finger against her face. "Go towards the Wall," he whispered urgently, "I sense Life and Charter Magic there. I will be along shortly."

Weakly, she grabbed his hand as he turned away. "I've never regretted loving you no matter the price. I'm proud to call you Husband."

He cast a fond smile back at her as she weakly walked towards the Wall. His smile fell away as he headed towards some Dead.

Death was his life. That was the path chosen for him. But his wife had chosen her path knowing the cost.

--

Title: Help  
Prompt: 25 Strangers

He literally ran for his life. Be the thing behind him a person or Free Magic creature, it did not matter. The whole patrol was slain in seconds. He felt blood seep from many wounds. The monster was following. A horrifying gargle-laugh followed, taunting, a reminder that escape was nigh impossible.

He tripped and fell and felt a shadow cross over him. He let out a strangled sob.

A bell rang out strong and true. The monster screamed in horror as a voice commanded it to seek the Ninth Gate.

He looked up. This stranger was not a monster.

--

Title: Shelter  
Prompt: 17 Brown

Murky, brown water swirled around struts of the hut, threatening to flow into the small shelter. Two men squatted near the windows overlooking the banks of the stream. The water concerned them not. One way or another, its murky waters were their salvation, for on each bank stood the Dead.

Water kept them from approaching the hut and, if it came down to it, they could throw themselves to its mercy. It would still be more mercy than they would receive from the Dead.

The Dead ambled along the swollen banks, gnashing their teeth, thirsting for the taste of Life.

--

Title: Mistake  
Prompt: 48 Diamond

Kalliel grinned, riding high on the sense of adventure. Old Wallmaker maps indicated a long cavern deep under the island. With the well dug and rungs place, he intended to test the feasibility of this path as an alternate exit. He grabbed one of many torches, walking down the tunnel, only to be arrested by a terrible feeling.

Kalliel frantically tried to sketch the Charter marks for a diamond of protection but realized the futility when he reached for the Charter and found nothingness. Death was everywhere. He felt his spirit swept from Life, into the cold embrace of Death.

--

Title: Ceremony  
Prompt: 49 Queen

Sabriel shifted uncomfortably as the maid straightened the train on her gown. Wearing a dress of any sort, especially a fancy gown, felt bizarre after months of living in her armor and surcoat. Informally married and crowned with Touchstone weeks after the defeat of Kerrigor, the thought of a formal ceremony was the furthest thing from her mind as she sent the Dead on in the capital and clearing the castle out.

Touchstone laughed at her reaction when she first was informed of the formal ceremony. In retrospect, she laughed at herself too. She never thought she'd be a queen.


	2. Part 2

Title: Welcome

Prompt: 92 Holiday (originally Christmas but since that doesn't exist in the world Nix created, as far as I can tell)

Sabriel grinned at the behavior of her friend Ellimere. Ellimere nearly bounced off the walls with excitement. The winter holiday officially began tomorrow, though, now that exams were done, it already seemed like it had started. Most of the girls finished packing and anxiously waited for school to get out.

A few, like Sabriel, would spend the winter holiday at the school. This did not bother Sabriel, rules were relaxed during holiday.

Holiday meant her father would be along shortly, learning more Charter magic and reading from _The Book of the Dead_. Not actually a holiday but a welcome change.

* * *

Title: Return

Prompt: 36 Smell

The smell of fish still mixed strongly with the smell of the sea though the stench of decay that permeated the Belisaere following the death of the Queen two hundred years earlier retreated with each day.

With the Abhorsen having driven out the Dead from the city, people moved about with less fear.

With the return of a King, people felt hope for the future.

Slaves and those that dealt with the Dead soon found that there was no welcome in the city for them.

The people of Belisaere welcomed the order the King was already bringing to the city.

* * *

Title: Maze

Prompt: 83 Lost

Lirael's head felt like it was spinning as Ellimere nearly dragged her from one end of the castle to the other in a whirlwind tour.

Just a couple of days out of bed, she was shocked at how Ellimere pounced on her. The tour didn't help. Lirael knew that she would become very lost if Ellimere were to leave her behind at any point. And she was not comfortable asking for directions.

Sabriel told her to heal a little longer. Then Sabriel would begin to take her along. Being at loose ends did not help the feeling of being lost.

* * *

Title: Experiment

Prompt: 53 Earth

A decaying hand wrenched itself from the ground at the sound of the bell. Another hand shortly followed and together they forced the body out of the ground. All around, more bodies pushed themselves out of the ground.

The necromancer stepped out of Death and grinned to himself. The results pleased Hedge greatly. Creating Dead from buried bodies was no more difficult than ones that were not buried.

He commanded the Dead to take the Charter Mage he captured and follow him.

It was time to learn how large of a gate could be created by breaking a Charter Stone.

* * *

Title: Humor

Prompt: 50 Joker

"But, Sire!" the seneschal said, running after his king, "That's not appropriate!"

Anstyr laughed at the man's distress. "Since when have you known me to do anything appropriate?" He relented as the distress on the seneschal's face grew. "Do not worry about it, Gaben. It may not be 'appropriate' but it isn't in poor taste."

He turned from the other man, "Now, if you want poor taste, we can have a costume ball where everyone has to dress up as the Dead..."

"Sire!" the seneschal squeaked. "I'd rather go through with that picnic you've planned for the northern ambassador!"

"Excellent!"


	3. Part 3

Anyone else heard that Garth Nix is pitching _Sabriel_ as a movie? 'Cause he is. (big grin)

* * *

Title: Burial  
Prompt: 68 Lightning

"Careful! Careful!" yelled the overseer at the workers as they placed the shining silver hemisphere in the pit. Simultaneously, on the other side, the other silver hemisphere was being lowered in. Charter Mages lined the pit and worked in the pit, laying down the seven materials and spells to allow the hemispheres to share the pit but never touch.

A scream echoed out at a bolt of lightning struck a worker. The workers around him all flinched but did not stop or slow down. The sooner the Destroyer was buried, the sooner they could leave. Even sealed, it brought death.

* * *

Title: Birthright  
Prompt: 40 Sight

They Saw a great many things beginning around midnight. One of their own, Unsighted but one of theirs, on a previously Unseen lake sharing a small boat with a young man tasked them to look for and in a room by the beginning of the Ratterlin.

But what the Voice Saw on the young woman surprised them even more. As dirty as she was, the grim did not hide the bells she wore or the design on her surcoat, the Clayr star quartered by the Abhorsen key.

Her lack of Sight now was clear. She had another birthright to claim.

* * *

Title: Charter  
Prompt: 1 Beginnings

The Seven Bright Shiners stepped back. Two shining, silver hemispheres now rested peacefully on the ground.

"It is done," said the First Bright Shiner. "Orannis is bound."

"It will not destroy this world," said the Fourth Bright Shiner.

The Fifth Bright Shiner spoke, "But we must join our power to protect this world. For It is only bound and all bonds can be broken. We must form a Charter."

"Those of our Charter will guard this world from Orannis and all who would wish it ill," spoke the Sixth Bright Shiner.

"So it will be," boomed the Seventh Bright Shiner.

* * *

Title: Future  
Prompt: 29 Birth

The final months leading up to the birth were some of the hardest for Sabriel. There were threats all over the kingdom that only _she_ could handle.

Only, she could not. Too much depended on her having children. The Abhorsen and Crown lines needed to continue.

The palace was slowly being restored. Though, faster than she ever thought. It was like a new castle was being born from the old.

But she knew it would not be sufficiently completed before she gave birth. It was hard for Sabriel and Touchstone but the house was the best place for the birth.

* * *

Title: Vision  
Prompt: 35 Sixth Sense

Myrial felt as if she had been punched by the force of her vision. She grabbed for the table she knew was next to her to steady herself. As the vision cleared from her mind, she could see other Clary picking themselves up from the floor. Quickly, she and others rushed to the assistance of one who hit her head on a chair.

The next few minutes were spent gathering themselves back together and waiting for the summons to the Watch they knew was coming.

Though they Saw the world destroyed, they also Saw the means to change that future.


	4. Part 4

Title: Gatekeeper  
Prompt: 72 Fixed

Mikal knocked tentatively on the door in front of him. He was about to knock harder when the door opened. Not seeing anyone, he looked down. A little girl stared up at him, sucking on her thumb.

He smiled at her, "Is Prince Sameth in, my lady?" he asked kindly.

She nodded and took her thumb out of her mouth, holding a finger up to indicate quiet. She led him to a table in the workroom and pointed to the top of it. "Father said it was fine to take."

On the table was his sword, now whole, and spelled.

* * *

Title: Regret  
Prompt: 79 Agony

Arielle gently held her daughter, gazing down at the pale faced and dark haired child. Soon, she Saw, the deep blue eyes would darken to brown. She bent her head down and kissed Lirael's forehead.

It was one thing to See her daughter and know that it would break her heart to leave her but it was another thing entirely to hold her and know she had to leave. Her heart cracked even more at the thought of leaving her child.

The agony of leaving her only child was almost enough for her to disregard the needs of the future.

* * *

Title: Hindsight  
Prompt: 81 Blind

Kirrith felt a little ill as she left the chamber of the Nine Day Watch. As always, they were assaulted by many different futures. The ones that made her feel ill were the ones the involved Lirael in danger.

She had Seen the dangers the Abhorsen faced so she was not blind to the possibilities that faced her niece. But it was different to See one she cared about in such danger.

Kirrith regretted not showing Lirael how she felt before she left. All because she was blinded by her Sight and could not See what she needed to do.

* * *

Title: Reconnaissance  
Prompt: 65 Passing

The paperwing flew through the clouds swiftly and quietly. Only on occasion could the Sanar see the ground below. The low lying clouds made proper reconnaissance difficult and dangerous. If she were to go any lower, there was a chance she would fly into mountain. The Sight was not particularly useful for warning about immediate, personal danger.

But they could not skip the patrols. There was a chance that something might be seen. Bandits and Dead had no need to hide when there was heavy cloud cover.

The patrols had caught sight of them before and would catch them again.

* * *

Title: Wise Guy  
Prompt: 57 Lunch

Terciel looked at the hard cake and then at his aunt. "If I eat enough of these, I'll lose all my teeth and end up drooling enough to pass myself off as one of the Dead," he jested. "Penetrate the ranks and all that."

She poked him and gave him a toothy grin, "Compared to some of the things I've eaten, he cakes are the best thing around. Wait until your supplies get soaked sometime. You'll learn a muddy cake is a whole lot worse than a hard one."

Terciel eyed the cake and decided it didn't look so bad.


	5. Part 5

Title: Mood  
Prompt: 12 Grey

There were days that Alber was awfully tired of seeing the color grey. Today was no exception.

He thought about how many times he had been in and out of Death that day (four) and day (overcast with drizzle to make it even worse). The open clay pit did not help matters, either. The clay was a grey color and, now that it was wet, it stuck to everything coloring it grey.

His mood was as grey as everything around him. The temptation to lie down in the river of Death was as strong as the first time he entered.

* * *

Title: Seen  
Prompt: 10 Years

The years had been good to the Queen. She was not young but there was a force around her that drew the courtiers to her. Especially the men. So, it came as no surprise to any of them when she took up with a courtier from the north after her consort's death.

Still, the announcement of her pregnancy came as a surprise to them. There were ways to prevent a pregnancy from happening. She already had three children, she did not need another.

The Queen would have done just that. Except the Clayr said they Saw the child become King.

* * *

Title: Mending  
Prompt: 41 Shapes

Touchstone stared at the blurred form in front of him with awe. Charter marks swirled around it in a tighter and tighter pattern until the hit the surface and sunk into the surface of the rock. The split down the middle of the Charter Stone began to close, from the bottom, upward until the whole crack was a glowing vein on par with the rest of the rock. The glowing dissipated, leaving a whole Charter Stone, the taint of corruption noticeably less.

He smiled wearily and collapsed in the boat. He woke to the smiling face of Sabriel over him.

* * *

Title: Wish  
Prompt: 89 She

Chlorr coughed harshly into her gloved hand. Blood showed dark on the dark leather surface. Still, she made it out of the encounter with the Abhorsen alive. But it had been close. She had injured him but knew he also made it out of Death.

She cursed his name and all his descendants. Time and again they thwarted her plans. Each time drove her closer to death. She would be Dead already if the free magic did not hold her tightly.

She hoped that the twice cursed spawn of Astrael would die from the wounds he received in their duel.

* * *

Title: Decision  
Prompt: 86 Choices

_The amount of power Orannis projects is something to be admired_,Yrael thought. _To join him would be grand. ...If I knew he would not destroy me._

On the other end of the spectrum were the other seven Bright Shiners. They wanted preserve the world that was flourishing around them. Yrael sneered at the desire. It was weak, a foolish desire. And they wanted _him_ to join with them against Orannis. If that belief were not so pathetic, he'd laugh.

Yrael decided that he'd go his own way. Neither side suited him.

Besides, what could the seven do to him?


	6. Part 6

Title: River

Prompt: 51 Water

No matter how many times she cruised the river, she never ceased to be amazed at the clarity of the swiftly flowing river. Lirael found something cleansing about sailing up and down the Ratterlin. The river washed away the taint of the Dead and acted as a barrier to Free Magic creatures.

But the water did not wash away the memories of her first journey down the river. She could never move out of journey she set out on.

In a way, it was like the river in Death. She could go up and downstream and leave it but when the end was reached, that was it.

--

Title: Joy

Prompt: 96 Flight

Sanar and Ryelle exchanged quick glances whenever the Head Paperwing Deputy's back was turned. It was all they could do to contain their excitement. Finally, they would have a proper task, one any respectable Clayr would want. They were doubly grateful because they should not even have been assigned a permanent job until their Sight awoke.

But the Voice took one look at them just a week earlier, her eyes glazed over, and commanded they were to join the Paperwing Corp.

Until that moment, life had been hard. But knowing they were Seen lifted their spirits like nothing else could.

--

Title: Assignment

Prompt: 77 Paralysis

Private Jenkins shivered with fear behind the sandbagged barrier. Just five feet away, he could hear moans. The scream of his sergeant had been bad. The moans of the Dead as they feasted on him were worse.

More frightening, he knew the Dead knew he was there. And they were going to come for him.

The bunker with his comrades lay fifty feet away. He knew he could outrun the Dead. But faced with them, he could not move.

Jenkins heard the Dead shift closer. He wished he had listened to his father and taken the assignment in the south.

--

Title: Second Thoughts

Prompt: 6 Hours

Hours had passed since the daughter of Abhorsen crossed the wall and ventured into her homeland in search of her father. Colonel Horyse not only felt like he had let Sabriel go into the most terrible of dangers but that feeling only got worse as time passed.

He knew the feeling would not even start to go away until he received some word of or from her. Only, how was he to receive word? A letter?

Mail, at best, infrequently passed between Ancelstierre and the Old Kingdom and, to his regret, he had not asked for her to send word.

--

Title: Overheard

Prompt: 84 Found

Lirael blushed a little from the smiles of the Guards that escorted Lirael and Nick to Barhedrin. Every once in a while, one of them would throw a knowing smile at Lirael.

She wasn't surprised. They thought they had been discreet but she had heard what a few of them said when they thought she was out of earshot on the way to the Wall. And now, it was being applied to her.

Still, she had to join in with some of their smiles. Nick asked questions about everything and looked around at everything like he'd found what he'd lost.


	7. Part 7

Pardon the delay, Hurricane Ike happened and I took the enforced vacation from work to take my first real vacation in a year. I'm back and nothing bad happened to me.

* * *

Title: Nightmare  
Prompt: 11 Red

Lirael sat straight up, a scream strangled in her still raw throat. Her nightclothes clung to her from a cold sweat.

A few minutes passed before she could slow her frantic breathing and lower herself back to the sweat soaked bedsheets. Even awake, she could still see the Free Magic creature coming after her, it's eyes burning with not-fire, wishing to end the Life before it. And like so many things that should only be nightmares, it was real. It was still frightening.

What scared Lirael most was that she would have to face it again without any counsel.

* * *

Title: Reminder  
Prompt: 32 Sunset

Though the sun was setting, the citizens of Baraheirn continued on with the Midwinter celebration. For the first time in many years, the town and the the surrounding region were free of the Dead. And, like flowers in spring, the citizens bloomed with color and joy with the first fear free celebration in recent memory.

From her table, Sabriel rested, drinking in the joy. The revelry and mood were warming after all the work and trips into Death to clear the city and land. On occasion, she found it good to remind herself for whom she worked so hard for.

* * *

Title: Carefully  
Prompt: 31 Sunrise

The colonel let out breath he was not aware he was holding as the sun crested the ridge and spilled into the valley. Carefully, he stood and woke each able bodied man. After so much time in the Old Kingdom, any member of the Scouts would attack first if woken too abruptly.

And with the sergeant laid up from an encounter with some Free Magic creature, they did not need what amount to 'friendly fire' by one man stabbing another by being woken up.

The fools in the capital never understood when that happened, unlike headquarters at the crossing point.

* * *

Title: Task  
Prompt: 61 Winter

The passing of time was hard to mark in Death. He had made trips that seemed to take forever and others that took no time at all.

This time was different. He could feel the connection to Life, his body weakening until it snapped. He could go forward but only live for a short while.

Terciel hoped that it would be enough time to help his daughter, the next Abhorsen.

His time would be short and the situation grim but he believed he could do one final task before he could make one final trip through the Gates of Death.

* * *

Title: Vision  
Prompt: 20 Colorless

The further they got from the Old Kingdom, the more empty, colorless, the world began to seem. When he met the Disreputable Dog and received his Charter Mark, it was as if he had been blind and now could see.

But the further they got from the Old Kingdom, the stronger the feeling that the blindness was returning became.

Weeks passed as he recovered from his experience as host to the Ninth Bright Shiner. But he realized that his heart no longer belonged to Ancelstierre. Nick knew he must find a way to return to the Old Kingdom, to Lirael.


	8. Part 8

Title: Play

Prompt: 67 Snow

Sabriel giggled as her nurse yelped from the clump of snow that fell on her neck. The nurse scowled at the toddler. The small Sabriel did not even pretend to be cowed. She could tell nurse did not really mean it. Her father made the same face sometimes, too, right before he picked her up and spun her through the air.

Her missing father made her smile drop away. He was gone again and he would be very tired when he returned. Nurse was nice and funny but she was not her father. Sabriel hoped he would be back soon.

--

Title: Discovery

Prompt: 74 Dark

Kiel had always been different from the rest of the villagers. As a child, he liked to hear tales of the Dead and how fearsome they were. He would seek out areas of the woods that Free Magic creatures were supposed to roam. Sometimes, he would come across a long decomposed corpse by the faint feeling of Death.

On day, as a young man hunting for dinner, he found the Book and bells. The corpse he took them from was still cooling, a look of surprise on its face.

Filled with excitement, he opened the clasp to the first page.

--

Title: Apology

Prompt: 97 Apology

Following oaths, apologies were the most spoken thing from any Abhorsen. Apologies given to those they could not save, apologies to family for all the missed time and the burdens of being of the Blood.

Apologies rarely became easier with time. Each death was truly felt and lost opportunities morned.

Children of the Abhorsen learned to accept apologies for they knew they would be saying many of them to their own children.

They were offered even when there was no one left to accept them because they were the only thing that could be given to those that passed on.

--

Title: Concern

Prompt: 28 Children

The Guardian of the Young, Merell, laughed along with her young charges as they played a game. The laughter rang through the halls like cheerful bells. The smile slipped when she caught a glimpse of one charge.

She worried about Lirael. The child only seemed to grow further away from her peers. Merell feared that Lirael would drift even further away when she left her post for the Ninth Gate. It was just a feeling, not a vision brought on by the Sight.

Brushing away the feeling, she brought Lirael into the game the rest of the children were playing.

--

Title: Encounter

Prompt: 45 Moon

The Abhorsen watched the crescent moon disappear behind the horizon through the diamond of protection. Whatever scant prower the crescent moon had to even minimally dissuade the Dead was now gone. But he knew that they had not stayed away because of the moon.

There was a powerful necromancer out there. That was why his own life was fading away.

The Abhorsen could feel each Dead as it was brought back into the world of Life. His diamond would hold for part of the night before it would give way to the force of the Dead.

Reluctantly, he drew Astarael.


	9. Part 9

Just a quick note. I'm going to try really hard to finish writing these 100 prompts before November (in prep for NaNoWriMo... don't know what that is? Google it.). I can do it. Let's hear every reader cheer for this goal. ;)

* * *

Title: Awakening  
Prompt: 4 First

Mirelle handed the wet dishes to the person next to her. Lazily, her eyes drifted down to the water basin. The chatter of the room faded away and was replaced by two people arguing as they sailed down the wide Ratterlin.

The vision snapped away leaving Mirelle feel like she was finally seeing the world for the first time.

She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder. It was one of the senior Clayr. She wore a smile, "Come, daughter, we must prepare for your Ceremony."

In the background, Mirelle could hear the announcement of her awakening of the Sight.

* * *

Title: Choices  
Prompt: 94 Solstice

The Free Magic sorcerer stood stock still in front of the dark well. The air around him was saturated with Free Magic, burning the Abhorsen's throat.

The Abhorsen had been watching the sorcerer for the past few minutes, trying to come to a decision. He was unsure if killing the sorcerer was the best solution. There was a chance that killing the sorcerer would unleash whatever he was trying to create or summon. He could bind him but that might trigger Free Magic 'watchdogs'.

The Abhorsen decided killing the sorcerer would be best because the solstice was about to begin.

* * *

Title: Wallmaker  
Prompt: 80 Healing

Sam smiled as the last charter mark sank into the pile of bandages before him. The marks sat quiescent. He knew that would change as soon as they were lain upon an open wound.

The spell contained in the marks would drive out the disease caused by bites of the Dead and prevent disease all around.

The idea came to him one day when both Sabriel and Lirael returned, injured in a fight with some Dead because they had used healing magic to heal earlier wounds with a necromancer.

Now, they would not need to use healing magic right away.

* * *

Title: Clacking  
Prompt: 37 Sound

The bones of the Dead made clacking noises as they ambled along the base of the cliff, searching for the Life they could sense above them.

The small party climbing the steps breathed a slight sigh of relief that they were only being pursued by Dead Hands and not something worse like Shadow Hands. Dead Hands would not find the entrance to the steps without guidance.

The sound of a pebble falling down followed by the sound of footsteps caused them to tense.

A voice drifted down. "Be at ease. I am the Abhorsen and will send the Dead on."

* * *

Title: Vinegar  
Prompt: 60 Drink

Sabriel gulped down her wine, trying not to taste it. It had obviously turned and was not fit to be drank but it was all that was left in the abandoned village and she dared not drink the well water. One of the dying villagers told her how the water had a curious taint to it and all who drank it died.

Judging by the dead wildlife, the stream was not fit to drink either. So, her only option was what was on hand, hence the bad wine.

She could sense Free Magic and knew the source must be upstream.


	10. Part 10

Title: Target  
Prompt: 55 Spirit

King Anstyr laughed to himself as he, well, skipped down the hall of the castle. The occasional maid that saw him would quickly disappear. The king's sense of humor was... legendary and his current mood boded ill for his target. He had not targeted a maid yet but there was no sense in tempting him.

The head scribe froze when his king skipped into the room like a joyful spirit. _Don't look at me, don't look at me,_ his assistants could almost hear him think.

The king's eyes landed on the scribe and a grin stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

Title: Reason  
Prompt: 93 Thanksgiving

Touchstone gave his advisor a blank look, "A what?"

"A day of thanksgiving. People want to be celebrate the return of a bloodline, to show their thankfulness for the return of order," the advisor elaborated.

"Hmmm. When do they want to celebrate this... thanksgiving?" he asked.

"The concensous is to do it on the day the last Dead was banished from Belisaere." He could see the hesitation on his king's face. "Sire, I know you are tired of celebrations but there has not been much to celebrate for many years."

"You're correct on both counts. But... another celebration won't hurt."

* * *

Title: Infection  
Prompt: 78 Disease

The captain watched with fascination and horror at the wounds sustained by the private from the attack by the Dead creature. The skin on the private's arm seemed to turn green and fall off before his eyes.

Only years of experience and self control enabled him to hold back the shudder of revulsion. To think that a Dead possessed rat was responsible was frightening.

The doctor kneeling over the patient looked at the arm a minute more before signaling to his assistant for the syringe with anesthesia.

The captain almost sighed with relief at the sight of the surgical saw.

* * *

Title: Foes  
Prompt: 22 Enemies

Kerrigor smiled down at the young Abhorsen in his grasp. She struggled, even thrusting the Wallmaker's creation into his body. He wanted to laugh at her pitiful attempts. What could she do against one of the Greater Dead who still possessed the ability to preform Free Magic?

He enjoyed her struggles. He would now rule after years of work. The Old Kingdom would finally fall to him!

But what was this? What was this ring around him? No! He would not be defeated by a dead line! To be enslaved by the Wallmakers and their pet was the ultimate humiliation!

* * *

Title: Homesickness  
Prompt: 8 Weeks

The first weeks of Sabriel's school brought extensive homesickness. The school head was very nice to her and that put off the homesickness for a time. But, after a few weeks, the shine of being in a new place wore off and she began to miss the caravan and all the people in it.

And she always missed her father while he was away but she had always been around people she knew before, now, she was around strangers. Some of them were not so nice.

School was tough until she made a friends with a few of her classmates.


	11. Part 11

Title: Magic  
Prompt: 98 Technology (Writer's Choice)

Sam watched with unrestrained glee as his class toured through the factory. There were machines putting things together! The Old Kingdom had nothing like that. But, then again, Ancelstierre had nothing like Charter Magic either.

Magic, to the average Ancelstierrian, was all trick and slight of hand. So many of his classmates thought so. They were amused by his shadow tricks on the wall.

He remembered his father saying something like that about technology. He couldn't understand how something worked without magic.

Sam was amused by both views. They simply worked according to the rules of the place they originated.

* * *

Title: Attitude  
Prompt: 14 Black

The painter scowled at the king as he shifted. "If you don't hold still, sire, you're going to end up with black smears all over your portrait instead of an eyebrow where it should be."

Touchstone winced at the image and settled back down. He knew the painter would do it. He had heard stories from some of the staff regarding the attitude of the artist. Wonderful talent but a black attitude.

Touchstone thought he was getting a break only because he was king and it still wasn't much of a break. He wondered if the portrait was worth it.

* * *

Title: Giggle  
Prompt: 90 It

The nanny looked up, wondering what her charge was laughing at. She put her needlework aside and rose to check on Prince Sameth. Like any three year old, he got into a lot of trouble.

She rounded the big chest and could see that he was laughing at something. She squinted but could not see what it was. Judging by the lack of reactions from the protective charter marks in the room, it was not anything harmful.

She stepped closer and let out a shriek. Sameth was touching a very large spider that made a web between two unused toys.

* * *

Title: Play  
Prompt: 43 Square

Sabriel watched her classmates jump on numbered squares. She had seen them playing hop-scotch since the weather had gotten warm enough but had not joined in because she did not know the rules.

One of the youngest girls in the group, Ellimere, noticed her watching. She waved over to Sabriel, "Come play."

Sabriel walked over and they gave her a stone. "I don't know what to do," she admitted looking embarrassed.

"Okay!" Ellimere said and explained the rules. Sabriel smiled. It was not so bad. They only giggled a little when she fell on her rear the first try.

* * *

Title: Hope  
Prompt: 62 Spring

There was a spring in the midwife's step and a beatific smile on her face as she walked down the castle hall. The Queen was pregnant again! With all the duties as Abhorsen she had, there had been much wondering if they would ever have more children.

But all was well in that department. Their Majesties stayed close whenever they could.

The people who worked with the midwife, knew that smile and they knew that she had just seen the Queen. It was only a matter of time before everyone in the castle had the same spring in their step.


	12. Part 12

There won't be any updates for a few days (possibly 4), as I will be busy. Thanks for reading!

* * *

Title: Sports  
Prompt: 26 Teammates

"Okay!" yelled the group of young men in clean, clothes. They separated as they entered the field, taking their respective positions.

Sam watched in fascination as they played. He still didn't quite understand the rules but Nick was good about explaining it. As he oft said, "I'm going to go out for it next year. You ought to, too, Sam. You've got some muscles on you."

Sam chuckled at the 'muscles' remark. _You would have muscles, too, if you practiced swordplay daily, too, _he thought but was too polite to say because Nick didn't understand the need for a sword.

* * *

Title: Courage  
Prompt: 75 Shattered

The scout winced as the... Dead creature shattered on his diamond of protection. His captain moaned as another scout attended to him. They were in deep trouble. The diamond would hold for only so long and he could not cast powerful charter magic without hurting or, possibly, killing himself.

Only the captain was and he was badly injured.

The scout licked his lips as he considered his options. They were limited. Really, what it came down to was how many people they would lose tonight.

Gathering his courage, he linked marks together, and cast them followed by the master mark.

* * *

Title: Practice  
Prompt: 16 Purple

Ellimere bit her lip, holding back a pained noise. She could already see her arm purpling from the blunted arrow her father shot. Casting the arrow ward was a lot harder against a real arrow.

"Again, Ellimere," her father said, notching another arrow.

"Yes, father," she said, forming the charter marks in her mind and sketching them with her hand in the air. _Practice, practice, practice_, she thought. _That's the only way I will learn. Better to be hurt now than later._

The arrow flew and struck her arrow ward. She held it for three more arrows before it fell.

* * *

Title: Desire  
Prompt: 99 Library (Writer's Choice)

Sam's jaw dropped. Lirael almost swore she heard the sound of his jaw hitting his chest echo down the quite spiral of the library. "Wow," he breathed, reverently.

Lirael smiled. He looked like he had received his heart's desire. Which, when she considered it for a moment, just might be true. Hundreds of years of information lay among the shelves, much of it waiting to be rediscovered by a willing mind.

Yes, Sam had just received his heart's desire. Lirael suspected it they would have to forcibly remove him library. Still, she couldn't wait to see what he would create.

* * *

Title: Gate  
Prompt: 5 Last

The Disreputable Dog stared up at the Ninth, and final, Gate. She could hear it calling softly to her, like a lullaby lulling her to restful slumber. To deny that it did not call to her was a complete lie. However, she still had things left undone that had a stronger pull on her than the Gate.

She could hear Lirael splash back down as she pushed aside the call of the stars. Dog focused her hearing on Lirael and explained that the gate was something everyone had to face.

Dog looked at Lirael and knew that she'd chosen correctly.


	13. Part 13

Title: Flirt  
Prompt: 63 Summer

The crickets chirped in the late afternoon sun. The Duke sat astride his dun colored horse, gazing out over the grassland. He turned to his companion. "Your Majesty, it is long past the best hours hunt. It will be dark before we know it."

"You are correct." She gave him a coquettish look, "Is there enough game for dinner?"

He gave her a heartly laugh, "If your Majesty were any better, there would be no game left and we would be fed through the winter."

He gave her a sidelong look, "And the dessert will be specially prepared by myself."

* * *

Title: Training  
Prompt: 2 Middles

Ellimere tried not to glance at the timepiece with impatience but it took every spare ounce of self-control. She knew that it would say that they were still in the middle of the lesson.

The rest was devoted to not strangling the dance teacher. She didn't see the point in learning a dance from so far away. There'd never been any record of anyone visiting the Old Kingdom from there or even visiting that country. She despised the useless information.

Ellimere much preferred studying charter magic. In fact, she hated to be disturbed in the middle of studying it.

* * *

Title: Blood  
Prompt: 33 Too Much

Desperately, the healer tried to stem the flow of blood from the man before her. Even unconscious, he tightly clenched the clapper of a silver bell.

Gingerly, she moved his arm to look at his chest. Cutting off a gasp at the sight of the gaping wound, she began to cast healing marks.

She was arrested moments later by a hand grabbing her wrist.

The Abhorsen looked up at her with sad eyes and gave a strained shake of his head. "Don't. Save your energy for those who can be saved." Then, closing his eyes, he put the bell away.

* * *

Title: Sky  
Prompt: 15 Blue

The the paperwing fly higher into the sky, the blues becoming deeper and deeper. The Abhorsen glanced around the sky, keeping a lookout for any danger. Even at this height, there was still that chance.

A little thing he noticed and now began to appreciate was that the blue of the paperwing actually began to blend with the sky at these heights. Even the silver keys seemed muted.

He knew that the Abhorsen that created the paperwings probably did not have that in mind. The colors had been a part of the line since the Beginning. That would not change.

* * *

Title: Poison  
Prompt: 59 Food

The dishwasher chuckled quietly to himself. The months spent making himself invisible in the general bustle of the kitchen paid off. Simmering in the soup was a concoction of herbs that would kill the King and his Queen while they slept.

Kerrigor may be dead but he would always be a loyal servant.

He jumped when a hand grabbed his shoulder. He jumped and twisted around quickly to see who touched him.

It was the head chef, smiling at him. "I understand about wanting to be more than a dishwasher." He held up a spoon, "Care to taste your work?"


	14. Part 14

Title: Mornings  
Prompt: 42 Triangle

Kirrith opened her eyes and stared up at the ceiling a moment, her eyes tracing the familiar shapes decorating the ceiling. Her energy collected, she pushed herself out of bed and went to wake her perpetually sleepy sister.

Arielle tried to fend off her older sister with some spell but all that appeared was one of the triangular charter marks. "Go 'way," she muttered into the pillow. "Wanna sleep."

By now, the rest of the dorm was rising, ready for the daily show.

Brutally, Kirrith pulled the blankets off the bed. "UP!" she snapped. "You have punishment in the kitchen!"

* * *

Title: Changes  
Prompt: 91 Birthday

"SURPRISE!"

Lirael felt like she had been thrown back by the noise as she opened the door. Standing on the other side were her family and friends. Laughing at her surprise, they drew her into the brightly decorated room.

The birthday party was so different from the ones she had back on the glacier. It was loud and there was lots laughter. She felt like she should be overwhelmed.

But she was not. She felt welcomed, like this was where she should be.

Moments like this one reminded her just how much her life had changed in one year's time.

* * *

Title: Sailing  
Prompt: 18 Green

"You going to be all right, sir?" asked a young man.

His companion shrugged before throwing up over the side of the boat. Again. "Why, oh why, did I think a boat would be the fastest way?" he groaned to himself. _I swore up and down that the last time would be the _last_ time._  
The young man watched the Abhorsen with barely suppressed amusement. Every single time he sailed the Abhorsen down the coast, he'd turn green and swear he'd never do it again.

Still, he paid well and he was careful not to up-chuck on the deck.

* * *

Title: Promise  
Prompt: 38 Touch

The first time Sabriel touched the bells was under her father's careful supervision. They were cold but warmed under her touch quickly. The charter marks swirled in the metal and handles, warming them.

As young as she was, she could feel the power resting in the bells. Instinctively, she knew that she _could_ use their power. Perhaps not yet, but one day. She could sense the promise in them. The capacity to do good and evil, though the evil was constrained by the charter marks.

For years, her father did not let her do more than touch until one day...

* * *

Title: Ritual  
Prompt: 47 Heart

"Freeze!" Lirael commanded, ringing Saraneth high above her head. The sorcerer standing in from of a dark, blood stained altar froze, his hands holding a dagger ready to eviscerate the person bound on the altar.

Her sword flashed through the air, beheading the sorcerer with one clean stroke. His body followed his head to the ground.

Lirael tore her eyes from the body. She did not like doing that but the alternative was far, far worse.

Gingerly, she stepped up to the altar and wanted to weep with joy. The man was not hurt. His heart was where it belonged.


	15. Part 15

I'll be taking a little time off of this. I need to finish two other pieces I'm working on before Oct. 31 (and NaNoWriMo).

* * *

Title: Letter

Prompt: 71 Broken

Wine and glass went everywhere as Nicholas' mother dropped the glass. The hand holding the letter trembled as she read. _I don't think I'll be coming back, mother_, it read in Nicholas' handwriting. _By the time you read this, I will be deep in the Old Kingdom. I would wish I could call Ancelstierre home but my heart no longer resides there. There are important people to me here. One is a young woman. I'd like to think we can be more than friends. She's unlike any person I've met before. We just might belong together. Only time will tell._

* * *

Title: Hunted

Prompt: 69 Thunder

The horse thundered down the road, it's rider glancing back from time to time, urging it on. The horse needed little encouragement, though. There was something that smelled of Free Magic following them, something that was _hunting_ them.

The rest of the party had been slayed by its hooked claws. It _flowed_ from behind a massive oak they rode by and snagged two people in one move and a third before he managed to get his horse ahead.

Riding from the other direction came a group of armed soldiers, set on defeating the creature. But he did not stop riding.

* * *

Title: Nuts!

Prompt: 7 Days

The days leading up to the birth of their first child were some of the hardest for Sabriel. However, it was not because she felt like she was carrying a boulder in her stomach or because she could not currently carry out her duties as Abhorsen. No, it was because her husband, the King, was a nervous wreck who would not leave her alone for five minutes.

If he was not hovering around like a fly around a piece of over-ripe fruit, he would have two or three servants doing hovering for him.

Really, he was driving her nuts!

* * *

Title: Frightened

Prompt: 52 Fire

The people in the ring of fire huddled there long after Nicholas ran off to lead the creature away. They talked little among themselves, some fell into a restless slumber. They were not used to being afraid and they did not like it.

As the fire burned down, they talked about what they should do. Should they wait or should they go to the fire engines?  
Some people laughed nervously. Some said they were going to complain. As they talked more among themselves, they began to convince each other that what they'd seen was not real, it was too terrifying.

* * *

Title: Reflection

Prompt: 27 Parents

Lirael felt a little envious of her half-sister, at times. Sabriel had known their father, had lived with him. She barely remembered her mother and never knew her father. Using the Dark Mirror was not the same as holding their hands or being scolded for doing something foolish.

But, then again, Lirael had never known her mother. They were both missing parents, missing pieces of their lives. As she delved deeper into her duties as Abhorsen-in-Waiting, she learned that even being alive still meant that a parent would miss out on a lot of her child's life.


	16. Part 16

Well, I finished up with National Novel Writing Month early and have had a few days to rest (no, no one is going to see the novel) and now I'm ready to get back to work on fanfics.\

One thing I wanted to say, if any of these little ficbits give you ideas for a longer fic, feel free to run with them. Just share the story with me! I like to see what people write (even if I don't review stories as much as I used to).

* * *

Title: Unheard  
Prompt: 82 Deaf

The child laughed merrily and skipped down the hall. The Sendings parted before her, bowing a little as she passed. One of them touched her arm. She looked up at the Sending. A moment of understanding passed and she followed it out of hall to the library for lessons.

She smiled at her father but did not say anything when she entered the room. He smiled and put a slate in front of her and pointed to the lessons. She nodded and went straight to work.

He thought sadly, _There has never been a deaf child in the family before._

_

* * *

_

Title: Legacy  
Prompt: 19 Pink

Lirael stared at the pink bundle in her arms. The tiny scrap of a human was so full of life. Giving birth never ceased to amaze her. The development of a child, the little life she could feel growing inside was always exciting and frightening.

This little bundle only bore a passing resemblance to her siblings. Instead, she looked remarkably like Kirrith, down to the coloring. Pale blond hair stuck out at odd angles.

Lirael felt a pang that she long thought was gone. Her daughter would one day have what she, herself, desired so greatly when she was young.

* * *

Title: Backfire  
Prompt: 39 Taste

Sameth picked himself off the floor. He held his head, trying to remember what happened. There was a nasty taste in his mouth. _Did I drink too much?_ He considered the possibility but shook it off. There was no hangover.

Then he noticed that he was in his workshop. _That's what happened!_ he thought as he recalled a planned experiment. With much chagrin, he realized that it must have backfired and rather spectacularly, too.

_At least no one was around to see it. _A noise behind him made him turn around. Standing behind him wearing a big grin was Ellimere.

* * *

Title: Commonplace  
Prompt: 13 White

White linens fluttered in the gentle breeze, undisturbed by any person or creature. Silence reigned through the small household the clothesline was attached to. A white cat approached the building, seeming to smell the building. It turned around and tracked back through the brush.

It came to sit next to a man in a key covered surcoat and bells. "You were right, Abhorsen. There are a number of Dead taking shelter in the house."

"Thank you," he absently told the cat. His hand drifted over the bells, as he decided which bell would be best for the task at hand.

* * *

Title: Task  
Prompt: 64 Fall

Lirael winced as leaves crinkled under her feet. She did not breath a sigh of relief when the Free Magic creature did not twitch. That meant nothing. It might be a hunter, waiting for that one moment to strike.

For all that this little village was not far from the House, it still suffered from Free Magic creatures and Dead.

Lirael was not sure if she should be relieved that she knew how to deal with a great number of Free Magic creatures. But that did not excuse her from the responsibility of protecting these people. It was her job.


	17. Part 17

I have three more parts (aka chapters) to write, then I am done with this set of drabbles.

* * *

Title: Duty  
Prompt: 34 Not Enough

Ellimere watched sadly as the handsome man turned his back on her and left. He was not the first and she did not think he would be the last to say she did not devote enough attention to him.

Not one of them understood that the kingdom came first. Her duty as princess was to the kingdom first and a man second. She would not betray that sacred trust placed in her.

Oh, but some days, she wished she could throw all cares to the wind and be like any other woman. But her heart belonged first to the kingdom.

* * *

Title: Bell  
Prompt: 85 Missing

Sabriel found her hand drifting to the empty bell pouch again. It was not the first time and it would not be the last. The missing bell troubled her. Saraneth was a favorite, the best bell for the Abhorsen and she lacked it.

The journey to the House was slow and uneventful compared to her earlier trip. So much so, that she was surprised when she arrived.

A couple of Sendings waited for her as the crossed the Stepping Stones. She was happy to reach the other side and but even happier to see a Sending holding a familiar bell.

* * *

Title: Future  
Prompt: 95 New Year

The capital always liked to celebrate the new year. In good times, it was to celebrate a good year, in bad times, it was to celebrate making it through the year and hope the next year would be better.

The last new year before the rise of the King was one of those mixed years. There had been a great number of things to make it a bad year but there were little things that gave hope for a better coming year.

No one knew it but the Clayr were responsible for they Saw it would be settled that year.

* * *

Title: Place  
Prompt: 56 Breakfast

Lirael pondered over her breakfast how life had changed for her over the past year. A year ago, she would be eating in a large mess, trying to blend with the Clayr. Now, she might spend one breakfast at a fancy inn, another at noble's home and the following day around a campfire.

If the Clayr had told her this would be her life a year ago, she would not have believed any one of them. It was so far removed from her expectations that she never would have considered it.

But now that she did it, it _felt_ right.

* * *

Title: Cover  
Prompt: 21 Friends

Sam covered his mouth in an attempt to muffle his laugh. The math teacher's reaction to the prank pulled on him was downright hilarious. But laughing might make Sam the one to get into trouble.

Not that he did not know the culprit.

Nicholas stood in front of the teacher, a completely unrepentant look on his face. And the tale he was spinning actually seemed to be convincing the teacher to let him off.

Sam knew the best thing he could do for his friend would be to stay silent. If even one snicker escaped, they'd both be in trouble.


	18. Part 18

Title: Homesickness  
Prompt: 58 Dinner

Sameth picked at his food. It was all so strangely shaped and the texture was off. He knew his old protocol teacher would bug him about his current posture but he did not care. He wanted his parents.

But they were so far away. The Old Kingdom was so far away. It did not help that some of the students scoffed at him when he said that was where he was from.

"Hey," said a voice behind him, "You want to eat with us?"

Sameth quickly identified the other kid as Nicholas something. Sameth saw compassion in Nicholas' eyes.

"Yes!"

* * *

Title: Passage  
Prompt: 24 Family

Sabriel stared up at the dim grayness that passed for a sky in Death. The waters embraced her and carried her to the first gate. She knew that she could stand and return to Life but she could feel that her connection to life was gone. A sighed passed her lips, the temptation to return was strong.

A hand went under her arm and lift her so she was standing. It was Lirael. There was sadness in her eyes. She asked, "Would you like me to make sure you walk to the Ninth Gate without stopping?"

Sabriel nodded, "Yes, please."

* * *

Title: Running  
Prompt: 9 Months

The servant of Kerrigor stumbled through the shrubs, nearly tripping on leaves because he was so tired. For months, they had waited for word from their master. Then rumors filtered back that the Abhorsen defeated him.

The last couple of months had been a nightmare for the followers. Systematically, they were hunted down. Somehow, the Abhorsen had found a King and the people had rallied around him. So much so, that people who were formerly afraid were turning any servant of Kerrigor over.

He had been running for days, since their meeting had been stormed. He was at his limit.

* * *

Title: Knowledge  
Prompt: 88 He

Torrigan knew he was a bastard. Despite having many of the same tutors as his sisters and brother, he was always subtly reminded of his status through his childhood.

It was hard. Sometimes, he was treated as if he were no more than a servant and other times like he was a cousin. That was one reason he had joined the guards. It would give him status of his own and state his position in the Royal House.

It had not been easy but he earned his place.

Then he failed when faced with his brother. Now, he served Abhorsen.

* * *

Title: Wish  
Prompt: 100 Past

Lisala breathed out, she could feel that her grip on Life permanently released. The temptation to hang onto Life was strong but it was one of the things an Abhorsen knew must be relinquished at some point.

She was a little sad that she would never be able to train her successor to the Remembrancer powers. She had to hope the book would suffice.

The Clayr told her they Saw the one to come after her, one in the future they were aiming for. Lisala hoped her successor would not wish for the Sight like she had wished growing up.


	19. Part 19

Title: Desperation  
Prompt: 70 Storm

The wind howled as it blew past the building, whipping trees violently but it was nothing compared to the storm in the building.

Dead clambered over furniture and beat at doors to get to the Life they could sense on the other side. The people the chamber strained to block the door with the heaviest furniture they could find.

One woman tended to an unconscious Abhorsen. He had tried to stave off the flood of Dead but had been overwhelmed by an ambush of Shadow Hands.

Anxiously, they kept glancing over at him, hoping he would wake and save them.

* * *

Title: Authority  
Prompt: 46 King

Touchstone stood straight and without any doubt as he faced the first of nobles of the Kingdom. "I will bring order back to the Kingdom," he said, turning the statement into a solemn vow.

The noble from north of the capital took in the man who claimed to be King. Behind him stood a young woman in the garments and gear of the Abhorsen.

Her posture and gaze were as clear as the man Touchstone. She believed the man to be King. The noble had seen her clear out the dead in his town. He knew he could trust her.

* * *

Title: Outing  
Prompt: 44 Circle

Ellimere spun in a circle, her dress flared out around her. She smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Turning, she called, "Come over here, Sabriel. I have a dress you can wear to town tonight." She picked up a dress from clotheshorse and held it up.

Sabriel walked over to her childhood friend and took the dress, holding it up to herself as she looked in the mirror. She smiled. It would be perfect for going to the moving pictures tonight.

"Do you think those sweet boys will be there?" she asked.

Ellimere sighed theatrically, "I can only hope."

* * *

Title: Chill  
Prompt: 54 Air

The chilled air bit harshly at the back of his mouth as he breathed in. A bell was held by its clapper in one hand and an unsheathed sword in the other. His breath was clearly visible every time he breathed out. The only sound he heard was the too loud crunch of snow under his boot.

A crunching noise reached his ears. It was a sound he had become all to familiar with as he years as the Abhorsen. His Death sense twitched as he approached.

Though there was only one Dead present he would not relax his guard.

* * *

Title: Called  
Prompt: 76 Rebirth

Marks and Free Magic lazily moved through the Charter though they were not a part of it they could coexist and interact with it. A gentle tugging began to tug at a few marks at a time until they formed a river of the magics.

They wrapped around the form set aside for her outside of the Charter, the form of a dog. Though the intent of the Charter spells on it were for a sending, She felt that it would do the job well, for the summoner needed a friend and who made a better friend than a dog?


	20. Part 20

Title: Gossip  
Prompt: 87 Life

Gossip filtered through the Ancelstierre grape vines, carrying word that the Old Kingdom to the north had a new leader. Most, if not all of the officials in the capital scoffed. The Old Kingdom was decaying and would one day cease to be recognized as anything but history.

Then the ambassadors crossed the Wall. The politicos moved to keep what happened quiet. They could not stand the thought that the Old Kingdom was making a comeback. With the political instability of the south, they did not want any from the north. Any change in the status quo was a threat.

* * *

Title: Reminisce  
Prompt: 66 Rain

The rain was so light that the sergeant would rather call it a mist. It added an ethereal, other-worldly quality to the capital city that reminded him of his time on the perimeter. However, unlike the perimeter, it lacked to over sense of danger that usually accompanied this kind of weather.

In the misty rains of the perimeter, things came from over the wall that defied explanation by logical minded people. When soldiers from the perimeter talked about what they'd seen, most people assumed they were talking about nightmares. They would be terrified to know these nightmares were real.

* * *

Title: Leaving  
Prompt: 3 Ends

Touchstone cast a tired gaze around the bedchamber. People sat or stood in clusters around the room, chatting quietly or just casting worried gazes his way. He want to smile at them, to let them know it would be all right but he knew that was not so.

He could almost feel the end coming. Not the way that his wife used to. A dull ache accompanied the thought of Sabriel. He missed her so much. Would they be together again when he passed the ninth gate?

There were really only one way to know. Sighing, he closed his eyes.

* * *

Title: Alive  
Prompt: 73 Light

Though the light was obscured by smoke and dust, it was still the most wonderful light Sabriel had seen. Her stomach hurt and the sounds of people in pain reached her ears but she was alive when she did not think she would be alive.

Touchstone held onto her hand like she would disappear if he let go. She did not have the energy to tell him he could let go now, that she was not going to die.

Though the sun was setting, the light it gave off warmed her and began to chase off the chill of Death.

* * *

Title: Gone  
Prompt: 30 Death

A maid let out a horrified scream that brought the palace guards running down the hall. The sight that greeted them chilled them to their bones. Laying in a bloody mess on the bed was the small form of the youngest royal child. He had just graduated to a proper bed and had been so proud of it.

As if by magic, Touchstone appeared at the doorway and froze. His body sagged against the door frame and his eyes closed in sorrow.

Many miles away, Sabriel stiffened and turned towards the capital. She knew her youngest was dead and gone.

* * *

This part wraps up these drabbles. I hope you have enjoyed reading them as much as I enjoyed writing them. One day, I may make a foray back into the Old Kingdom but I am done for now.


End file.
